Viendo hacia Adelante
by Lady Maring
Summary: ¿que harias si al que concideras el amor de tu vida te miente y engaña?, te vengarias o intentarias rehacer tu vida lejos de el, y ¿si en el camino encontraras a tu verdadadero amor en donde menos lo pensastes? lo aceptarias o dudarias...


ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K, solo los tomo prestado para escribir sin fines de lucro

-dialogo-

_"pensamientos"_

**para este cap. les recomiendo la cancion de aspirante - yo ya me olvide de ti**

**--**

**Yo ya me olvide de ti**

Tres figuras caminaban por los pasillos, iluminados por luces mágicas o antorchas de fuego azul que colgaba cerca de los muros donde no había azulejos, muy difícil puesto que el lugar parecía una sala de espejos.

Habían llegado por la red flu, su pasos eran largos, muy seguros sus capas ondeaba dando un aire misterioso a las tres figuras, era la hora, siempre la rutina en el ministerio de magia.

Era tarde y sabían que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, pero en el lugar no entraba la luz, los azulejos negros y plateados daban al lugar mucha elegancia, los pasillos se erguían y mucha puertas también, pasaron por una hermosa fuente que tenia una hermosa estatua tallada en mármol de una mujer que llenaba su cántaro, y cerca su bebe jugaba con el agua.

Se detuvieron en la fuente, una de la figuras se descubrió la cabeza a mostrando un hermoso cabello pelirrojo, se subió la manga de su capa negra y metió su mano en el agua refrescándose.

-¡Me duele el cuerpo! y creo que uno snarkles me están quitando la energía, ¡miren hasta el cabello se me esta cayendo!- dijo una rubia de piel como la porcelana con cara de susto mientras sostenía sus cabellos en sus manos. La chica metió sus pies en el agua y chapoteaba.

-¡Si tienes razón! lunita pero esta ves si les dimos en sus ¡pálidos traseros!, y esos cabellos son los que se te quemaron con el bola de juego chino- Dijo alegremente la pelirroja con un poco de nostalgia..

-¡Ya Ginny! se que todavía te duele, pero recuerda que eres mejor que **esa**, además que gusto se siente regresar a Londres después de tres meses fuera- dijo una castaña mientras levantaba sus brazos y miraba el techo de el lugar.

-¡Si Hermione!, pero ahora tendremos que enfrentarlos- hablo Luna

-¡Tienes razón! pero ya no me importa tanto como antes, creo que por fin la herida esta sanando- dijo Ginny.

-¡Si en eso tienes razón! además, nosotras somos las mejore brujas, y el equipo de aurores mas cualificado de estados unidos.-

Las tres chicas empezaron a reír como tontas.

Las personas que estaban ahí las miraban con admiración, y respeto eran las tres brujas mas sobresalientes, el mismo ministro había halagado su trabajo.

-¡Bueno será mejor dar el reporte! antes de irnos a la casa- dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Si tienes razón entreguemos el reporte ¡ y después vamos a comer algo- dijo Luna con ojos soñadores.

-¡Si vamos a la plaza! que esta en el centro ahí tienen unos bueno helados- dijo Mione saboreándose los labios.

Así las tres continuaron su trayecto, sabían que era la hora de la verdad había llegado, ella habían tomado esa misión tan larga para olvidar la traición a la que fueron objetos, pero ahora estaban mas felices gracias a ello pudieron encontrar el verdadero amor.

Las tres tomaron el mismo camino llegaron a una gran puerta de madera de color café y ocre con cerradura de oro, y entallados de plata, con la cara de un halcón.

Luna fue la que toco con un suave golpe en la puerta, al instante esta se abrió, ellas pasaron sin temor, los que la dañaron estaban al otro lado. _"la función acaba de empezar"_

Al pasar vieron muchos escritorios, a diferencia de los pasillos que contaba con poca luz, aquí la luz de el sol entraba de lleno dando un aire mas tranquilo al ambiente.

Las tres chicas miraba a los presentes tanto hombres como mujeres, sonrieron y se miraron.

-¡Creo que esperaban vernos demacradas!- hablo Ginny

-¿Tú cree? Creo que lo que esperaban, era a la dama gris por lo menos- río la blonda.

-¡Si tienen razón chicas!, pero para su mala suerte, nosotras venimos de lo mas campantes- rio la morocha que veía con superioridad a aquellos que juraban que eran sus amigos, _"viles traidores"_

-¡Pero que no tienen trabajo, montones de tarados!- grito una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra, -¡hasta que dignan en visitarme malas amigas!- dijo la mujer haciendo pucheros desde la entrada

-¡Pero mujer que cambiada!- dijo la pelirroja

-¡Que hermosa barriga!- dijo emocionada Luna mientras corría a sobarle la panza a su amiga.

-¡Waooo Pansy no te creí cuando decías que parecías una vaca!- dijo Mione, pero se arrepintió cuando las tres chicas la golpearon.

-¡auch!, ¡No espera!, ¡duele!, ¡No, no ahí no me duele!, ¡esta bien lo siento Pansy! dijo la morocha mientras de sobaba sus partes lastimadas mientras las demás reían.

-¿Entonces como les fue? dijo la pelinegra

-¡Muy bien les dimos a esos cabrones! grito Ginny

-¡Ginny!- le dijo la castaña con una mirada de _"que vocabulario mujer"_

La pelirroja solo levanto los hombros quitándole importancia, y agitando su mano, -¡vamos Herm! apoco no dijiste eso cuando moliste a patadas ese mortifago- río la chica mientras la morocha se ponía colorada.

-¡No digas nada rojita! que tu casi descuartizas a la bruja que te tendió la trampa- hablo Luna mientras miraba distraídamente el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante de el lugar.

-¿De que hablan?. pregunto Pansy que había perdido el hilo de la platica. -¿Que paso? ¿Esa bruja estaba entre los mortifago que iban a atrapar?-

Tanto Luna como Hermione rieron mucho ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo la pelirroja

-¡Esa bruja! fue que le vendió un vestido defectuoso a roji- dijo Luna mientras se mordía los labios para reír a pata suelta.

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?- dijo por fin la pelinegra viendo a Ginny que estaba rojo como su cabello y con los brazo cruzados sobe su pecho.

-¡No, si no hubo nada malo! es mas se podría decir que estuvo ¡bien bueno!- dijo la castaña que miraba a Ginny con ojos picaros.

Ginny la miraba con lo que ella suponía era su peor mirada, pero que solo hizo reír a las otras tres chicas.

-Sigo con lo mismo ¿que paso?- continuo Pansy

-Pues que eran de esos nuevos vestidos, que tienen un listón que si lo halas el vestido cae y ¡quedas en cuero!- hablo muy rápido Luna.

Pansy se agarro la barriga de la risa y se tubo que sentar, se imaginaba la escena y reía aun mas.

-¡Que amiga!s- dijo Ginny.

-¡Si el mas disfruto fue **Ced**!, pero rápidamente la cubrió jeje- dijo Hermione como si lo que contara era lo mas triste pero después Sonrío

-¿Que pasa aquí?- se escucho la vos de un moreno de ojos verdes que se acercaba con una radiante sonrisa, y tomaba las manos de Pansy.

-¿Amor que pasa? le dijo de manera dulce Blaise

-¡Nada cariño me estaban contando un chiste!- le contesto Pansy

-¡Ha veo que ya llegaron!- hablo Blaise mientras las observaba, ellas solo sonrieron, Ginny estaba sentada en un escritorio con las piernas cruzadas, Luna estaba sentada en el suelo en posición india, y Hermione frente de el con sus manos a sus costados.

-¡No las desvistas con la ojos esposo mío! dijo Pansy

-¡Como crees corazón, tu eres la mas hermosa!- le dijo con todo el amor del mundo el hombre a su mujer.

-¡Hola Blaise!- dijeron en coro las tres, ¿como has estado?-

-¡Yo muy bien y espero que ustedes mas!, pero ¿no sienten calor?, es que como siguen con esas capas.-

Las tres se vieron y se fijaron que no se habían quitado la capa de viaje,-¡tienes razón morenazo!- dijo Ginny.

Las tres se desprendieron de las capas dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo, las tres llevaban un traje de cuero o algo con ese material, la pelirroja llevaba un traje que se ceñía a su cuerpo, una botas altas hasta el tobillo de igual color, el cabello suelto llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, el traje cubría todo su cuerpo, el cuello de la pelirroja era en v, mostrando su hermoso busto pero sin llegar a lo vulgar en sus piernas llevaba cinchas de cuero para colocar sus cosas, como armas sus armas que eran unas preciosas dagas de oro, la varita y guantes de entrenamiento,

Por el contrario el traje de Luna era de cuero negro, pero era un short corto, un camisa sin mangas y un chaleco de el mismo color del short, en cuero tanbien, el chaleco se cerraba con un ziper, pero lo dejaba medio abierto dejando ver sus atributos, sus zapatos negros todo terreno, su pelo lo tenia desgrafilado y tenia un listón azul sujetado en su brazo izquierdo, unos hermoso pendientes de plata, y al igual que su amiga cinchas de cuero pasaban por sus short para sus cosas la varita y de el otro lado unos Jutte negro con rojo .

Hermione llevaba una falda corta de cuero color verde esmeralda oscuro con un preciso cincho del mimo material con una hebilla de hierro, caía de manera inclinada en su cintura, una botas negras, una camisa negra manga larga ajustada con los primeros botones desabrochados, una corbata ocre semi amarrada, una chaqueta café claro de cuero en sus piernas las mismas cinchas para la varita y en la espalda una Legolas con empuñaduras de oro.

Pansy las veía emocionada al igual que su esposo, ella y Ginny habían seleccionado sus atuendos y estaba encantada que todavía lo llevaran puestos.

-¡Se ven fantásticas!- dijo Blaise que recibió un codazo se su mujer, -claro que se ven geniales ¡hombres!- dijo sin mas.

-¡Bueno chicas las están esperando!- dijo por fin Blaise, las chicas asistieron con su cabeza dejaron sus capas en un escritorio, -¡haa! se me olvida amor te necesitan en la quinta planta- le anuncio el moreno.

-¿Para que?- cuestiono Pansy, -creo que algo relacionado con el viaje a Francia por que eres la directora de relaciones exteriores entre brujos de todo el mundo.-

La pelinegra no pregunto nada mas salio corriendo o lo intento hasta perderse seguida de su esposo que gritaba -¡despacio amor recuerda a junior!-

Las chicas lo miraban con una gotita en sus cabezas.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Luna, la otras dos solo afirmaron.

Tocaron la puerta donde estaba escrito "Ministro de Magia", -¡adelante!- se escucho de el otro lado de la puerta, las chicas pasaron y vieron al ministro, rápidamente se le lanzaron hacia el pobre hombre que intento sotenerlas pero cayó al suelo.

-¿Como estas papi?- dijo una pelirroja

-¿Como esta señor? dijo Luna sonriente

-¡Señor Weasly cuanto tiempo!- dijo Hermione.

-¡Hola chicas! veo que me extrañaron- dijo el hombre en el suelo, mientras sonreía, Luna le ayudo a levantarse

-¡Si papa! ¿Como esta mama y lo chicos? dijo su hija.

-¡Muy bien pequeña!, todos te mandan saludes- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¡A ustedes también chicas!- dijo mientras veía a las demás jóvenes que consideraba también sus hijas.

-¿Ummm Mione cuando vamos a ir a la madriguera? pregunto Luna

-Creo que esta semana- respondió mientras se llevaba un dedo a su mentón.

-Umm- se sintió el carraspero de alguien, las chicas vieron de donde provenía la vos y vieron a los tres hombre que en algún momento amaron.

_Ya yo me olvide ti_

_Ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor uoyuoy_

--

Rápidamente las chicas se pararon, y le quedaron enfrente los hombres que se encontraban en la oficina.

-¡Que hermosa estas Hermione! dijo un rubio mientras quería acariciar su mejia, la chica detuvo su mano y hablo, -¡cuidado huron botador! no baya ser que regreses a tu forma animal- dijo la chica de manera altanera, el blondo la miro con enojo y regreso a su lugar.

_Ya yo me olvide ti_

_Ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor uoyuoy_

--

Harry iba hablar pero fue cayado por la pelirroja -¡será mejor que cierres el pico Potter! así te ves mejor- hablo y se giro para estar frente a su padre con una sonrisa de lado.

Luna de acerco a Ron y habló con toda alegría, -¿como esta la zorra de Lavender? o mejor aun ¿como esta la regalada de Cho Harry?- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas común de el mundo.

_Nunca pensé que yo podría olvidarte_

_Hoy mas que nunca seguiré hacia adelante_

_Con lo que hiciste yo no voy a buscarte_

Los dos hombres se miraron entre si, y vieron a las chicas, estas solo reían por lo que había dicho su amiga. Ellos no contestaron.

_Pero te asegurare que tengo otra parte_

_Yo seguiré siendo el romántico artista_

_El que una vez por tu amor fue masoquista_

Luna al ver que no le contestaron se dirigió donde Malfoy, -¡oye tu!- le dijo la blonda.

Draco la vio y se señalo a el mismo, Luna asistió con su cabeza y se acerco hasta donde estaba la chica.

-¡Si, que quieres Lovegood¡- dijo de manera seria

La blonda le dijo con su dedo que se acercara, el como fiel corderito lo hizo, las chicas reían bajo para que su amiga terminar de hacer lo que tenia planeado, los demás miraban expectantes.

_Y si algún día yo te veo en la pista_

_Te darás cuenta que no estas en mi lista_

_--_

Luna al ver a Malfoy cerca, metió su dedo anular en la boca y lo saco llenos de saliva, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, Harry y Ron veían lo que la blonda haría, e intentaban prevenir a su amigo, pero de nada sirvió, las chicas se situaron frente a ellos y Luna continúo.

_Ya yo me olvide ti_

_Ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor uoyuoy_

_--_

-¿Que quiere Lunática?- dijo el huron botador un poco molesto

-¡Solo quiero que escuches mejor!- Luna metió su dedo en el oído de Malfoy y lo miro con la cara de ángel que no quiebra un plato.

_Ya yo me olvide ti_

_Ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor uoyuoy_

_--_

Draco se quedo petrificado, es mas no procesaba lo que había pasado, _"ella metió su asqueroso dedo lleno de su saliva en mi hermoso canal auditivo"._

Paso el tiempo y nada, Luna saco su dedo y con un movimiento de su varita quedo limpio _"no baya ser que se me pase lo huron"_ y dando saltitos se separo de la explosión de el rubio, llego donde sus amigas que la felicitaban y le daban golpecitos en su cabeza,

_baby to coman to my_

_am sorry pero es asi_

_--_

-¡Sensei ilumínalos con tu sabiduría!- decía Ginny hincándose frente a Luna

-¡Mi camino se abre ante mi! ¡o gran guerrea!- le siguió Hermione.

-¡Si hijas mías les daré todos mis conocimientos!- hablo la blonda mientras acariciaba la cabeza de sus amigas, y luego se echaron a reír.

_Yo siempre quise a tu lado ser feliz_

_Y no lo conseguí nunca lo conseguí_

_--_

El señor Weasly sonreía, daba gracias a Merlín que ellas no hubiera cambiado, sabia lo que esos tres intento de hombres, entiéndase Harry, Malfoy y para su desilusión Ron, su hijo, habían hecho hacia algunos meses, y sentía que se merecían eso y mas.

_baby to coman to my_

_am sorry pero es asi_

_--_

De repente se escucho un fuerte grito -¡Lovegood! Hasta que reacciono- dijo Hermione.

-¡Te mato maldita bruja!- grito Malfoy y se lanzo donde ella, la chica salto al escritorio, y con la posición de la gruya le decía, -¡a ver huroncito que me vas a enseñar! el ¡HURON KUN FU!, o ¡KERATEKIETECITO!, decía la chica pronunciado palabras sin sentido –¡iaa, uuuu, aaaa, chichata!-

-¡Vamos señor Malfoy no se moleste!- le dijo el señor Weasly

-¡Pero señor! Mire lo que me hizo- le decía el chico señalando su oreja llena de saliva.

_Yo siempre quise a tu lado ser feliz_

_Y no lo conseguí nunca lo conseguí_

_--_

-¡Bueno ya esta bien!, ahora es mejor que entreguen su reportes, además de sus recuerdos- hablo seriamente el hombre mientras se sentaba en su sillón de cuero y se inclinada sobre su hermoso escritorio.

Las chicas se calmaron y Luna se bajo de el escritorio, se situaron frente a el y se hincaron, sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron al cielo, sus varitas empezaron a brillar, los tres chicos se situaron detrás de ellas y con sus varitas en las espalda de ella pronunciaron **"revélate",** las varitas de la chicas flotaban frente al señor Weasly, el las toco y los sellos de las jóvenes aparecieron.

Ginny en el lado derecho de Hermione, abrió sus ojos y su sello, en su brazo derecho brillo, era un tatué con escritos antiguos de color dorado, y hablo fuerte y claro **"Ginny Weasly, trueno, auror de elite de el escuadrón 7 se reporta"** después de su cabeza salieron pequeños hilos plateados que caían en un frasco rojo con inscripciones en griegos.

_Ya yo me olvide ti_

_Ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor uoyuoy_

_--_

Continuo con la varita de Hermione, la castaña abrió sus ojos y un sello de color negro apareció en su frente, que brillo con una luz ocre y hablo fuerte y claro **"Hermione Granger, terremoto, auror de elite de el escuadrón 7 se reporta"**, de su cabeza salieron pequeños hilos plateados que caían en el mismo frasco.

Y por ultimo toco la varita de Luna, la chica no abrió sus ojos, levanto su brazo izquierdo y apareció el sello con luz azul, y habló fuerte y claro **"Luna ****Lovegood****, tornado, auror de elite de el escuadrón 7 se reporta"** después de su cabeza salieron pequeños hilos plateados que se introdujeron en el mismo recipiente que el de sus amigas

_Ya yo me olvide ti_

_ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor uoyuoy_

_--_

-¡Bueno señor ministro creo que eso es todo!, nosotras nos vamos- dijo alegremente Ginny, que junto con sus amigas se despidieron de todos los presentes.

_Ya yo me olvide ti_

_Ya yo me olvide de tu amor tu amor uoyuoy_

_Ya yo me olvide de tu amor_

_--_

Salieron de la oficina, -¡bueno chicas vamos por el helado!- dijo Hermione las demás solo asistieron enérgicamente con su cabeza

-¡no veo a Pansy!- dijo Luna

-¡creo que ha de estar muy entretenida! habló Ginny con cara de picara.

-¡Lo dice por ti verdad corazón! le reto Luna

-¡Claro que si! pero no me dirás que tu con Nott, pasan sus noches hablando my friend- dijo con malicia.

-¡Tu no digas nada! hablaron las dos chicas cuando vieron que Herm iba a pronunciar una palabra y continuaron.

-¡Y tu con Krum te la pasas genial Hermione! dijo Luna

-Si Herm escuchamos los ¡si dale Krum!, ¡por dios eres lo máximo! hacia gestos y sonidos Ginny.

Hermione solo se sonrojo y así siguieron caminando hasta que algo o mas bien alguien las detuvo.

-¡Hermione!, ¡Ginny! ¡Luna!- dijeron en coro Harry Ron y Draco.

Ella los miraron fastidiadas, ya sabían que tendrían que hablar con ellos pero les era sumamente innecesario, pero igual _"mejor salimos de esto"._

-¡A solas dijeron los tres!-, ella resignadas los siguieron

-¡Nos vemos en la heladería!- dijo Ginny

-¡Claro! yo quiero uno de zanahorias con calabaza- dijo Luna con ojos soñadores.

-¡Se cuidan ya saben cualquier cosa! y toco su anillo Hermione

-¡Si Mione ya sabemos!- dijeron ambas chicas, ellas sabían que Herm era muy sobre protectora pero así la querían.

Las chicas caminaba seguras, ya lo habían repasado una y otra ves en sus mente, lo que harían al encontrarse con sus ex, solo faltaba ponerlo en practica, muchas fueron las noches que sufrieron sus engaños, y días los que pensaron en vengarse, pero sus verdaderos amores les quitaron esas ideas de la cabeza con sentimientos positivos y sobretodo verdadero amor.

Solo tenían que terminar de raíz esa inexistente relación para poder ser felices.

----

--


End file.
